Unexpected emotions
by KyroPlasma
Summary: Caitlyn, the sheriff of piltover is always on the watch for new criminals, but what if the criminal can seduce you at any given moment using magic? This story contains Yuri. Criticism welcomed! Enjoy! [Ahri x Caitlyn]
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Emotions

[Ahri x Caitlyn]

(A/N) Hello! Everyone it's KyroPlasma again and here is a brand new story for you! chapter two will be uploaded tomorrow so enjoy!

"Stop!" a voice shouted, as a hooded figure weaved through a crowd of people. "Stop that thief!" the voice shouted again. The hooded figure ran down the street, knocking people over, clutching a canvas bag tightly. The thief quickly turned down a dark alley way, and stopped. The hooded figure set down the bag and leaned against the wall. All of a sudden, a bullet zoomed by the figure's head, becoming embedded in the wall.

"Damn," the thief whispered, picking up the bag and starting to run. The dark robe trailed behind as the mysterious figure turned through narrow alley ways and jumped over fences and walls. "I thought I had more time," the thief mumbled. The figure turned one more alley way and found a bear trap on the ground. "Beartraps?" the thief gasped. "Why is the sheriff here so soon?" The dark-robed person set down the bag, examined the trap carefully, and chuckled. "Cupcakes? In a trap? The sheriff is pretty odd."

Ahri then pushed the hood off of herself and dropped the robe, revealing her fox ears and silky hair. she heard footsteps in the distance, so she picked up the bag and continued running. Dodging more and more frequent traps, she barreled down the alley ways, trying to lose the cops. As she jumped over a wall she realized that there was a trap right underneath her. Ahri tried to maneuver herself in mid-air to avoid the trap, and land. Her foot, hit the ground, and she realized that she avoided the trap. As she started to run, a shock of pain rushed through her body causing her to drop the bag, spilling the contents. "Damn." Ahri said as she turned around. One of her tails got caught in the trap causing it to shut onto it. She didn't know what to do, she tried to quickly unhook the trap from her tail but it was no use. "Well, well, well." a voice said as foot steps drew near. Ahri quickly looked up only to see the sheriff standing with her gun slung onto her shoulder.

"I set a bear trap, only to catch a fox." the sheriff chuckled. Ahri couldn't believe Caitlyn had caught up to her so fast. "Why look it's miss Caitlyn, sheriff of piltover herself." Ahri said in a mocking way. A scowl crept onto Caitlyn's face. "You better be careful how you say things." Caitlyn barked. "Or what?" Ahri said as she winked at Caitlyn. Ignoring what Ahri said Caitlyn walked over to the bag and looked down. "So, let's see what you were trying to steal." Caitlyn spoke loud enough for Ahri to hear. She kneeled down grabbed the bag and looked inside. "oranges? apples? bread?" Caitlyn murmured softly to herself.

"You went through all this trouble just for some food?" Caitlyn asked in shock. Ahri giggled from the ground "I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for the meddling sheriff." Caitlyn was becoming very impatient with this troublesome fox. "Can I get my tail back?" Ahri asked as she tugged on the trap.

"Fine." Caitlyn barked. She walked over towards the trap and inserted a key inside which released the grip. "Thanks!" Ahri said as she winked at Caitlyn. "Ill be on my now if you don't mind." Ahri started to walk away, but Caitlyn quickly tackled Ahri back to the ground. "You're not going anywhere." Caitlyn said as she pulled a pair of handcuffs from her belt. "I don't think you heard me." Ahri spoke, Her hand turning a mystical pink color with smoke surrounding it. A heart formed in the palm of her hand. She then rolled over, so she was now looking into the face of the sheriff. Ahri then blew a kiss causing the heart in her hand to fly forward hitting Caitlyn in the face and then vanishing. Caitlyn dropped the handcuffs she was holding and closed her eyes. She leaned in to kiss Ahri, but Ahri had already stood up and was running down the alley way with her tails gracefully following behind her.

"W-what was that?" Caitlyn thought to herself as she stood up. "I had her right in front of me, then suddenly she was gone."

"Sheriff!" voices said as they ran to Caitlyn. "Are you all right?" Caitlyn nodded her head. "What was that pink mist?" one of her officers spoke.

"Charm magic." a voiced boomed. All the officers turned around to see Darius. "What do you mean?" they asked. Darius spoke up "That thing is a Succubus, it gains energy and life-force from eating it's pray. It lures people in with its looks and uses its charm magic to make anybody instantly fall in love with it, and once they do she consumes their soul through sexual activities. Sheriff over there was pure lucky that she wasn't consumed by the hideous creature." A chill shot through Caitlyn's spine at the words she just heard. "You are not wanted here Darius." Caitlyn barked. Darius laughed and walked away never to been seen in the city again. "What should we do now?" one of her officers asked.

"Were going fox hunting." Caitlyn replied as she picked up her handcuffs and gun. "Meet at the station at seven. Is this understood?" Caitlyn said as she looked at her officers. "Yes sheriff." they all chanted in unison. With that they all went their separate ways. As Caitlyn walked home she couldn't figure out why Ahri hadn't consumed her. Caitlyn has been chasing her down for the past few months now and the one time she has a chance to catch her something goes wrong. Caitlyn finally reached her house. She pulled out her keys and automatically picked the proper key. She then opened the door and walked in closing and locking the door behind her. Caitlyn was exhausted by the day. "Catching criminals isn't that relaxing." she thought to herself. She then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. She then proceeded to walk over to a cabinet and opened the door and reached in pulling out a bottle of Piltover's finest wine. She undid the cork and tilted the bottle, nothing but just a drop came out into her glass. "Dang" She muttered as she threw the bottle away. "I guess I'm goanna have to sleep without a buzz tonight." She chuckled as she walked into her room. She then changed into her night-clothes which consisted of a tank top and short-shorts. She then crawled under the covers and went to sleep.

A sharp alarm sound went off waking up the slumbering sheriff. "Crap." She muttered as she looked at the clock. "I haven't been late once to work, but now I'm going to be two hours late!" Caitlyn frantically got ready and ran out the door. As she walked up to the police station she saw her officers standing around laughing. A scowl came upon her face as she walked past them. "So, Good mornin' sheriff i see we all made it here on time." an officer said in a sarcastic tone. Caitlyn walked up to the officer who said that and punched him right in the gut causing him to topple over. "I have never been late and I never plan on being late." She said as she walked into the station.

"Sheriff." an officer said as he ran towards Caitlyn. "What is it?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well I have done some research on charm magic." he stammered

"And?" Caitlyn asked very impatiently

"Well I need to ask your some questions." he stated. Caitlyn shrugged and sat down in her office chair. "Ok go ahead." she stated as she began to review the papers on her desk. "Well are you feeling fatigued or tired?" he asked. Caitlyn looked up from her work and nodded. "Well from my research on charm magic its said that if a victim is lucky enough to survive a dosage of magic, the next day one might feel sudden fatigue, restlessness, or drowsiness, and worst case scenario is explosion of the heart." Caitlyn shocked at this glared at her officer. he quickly added "But you survived the five-hour time period for that to happen so your safe." She motioned him to leave her office. The officer left and shut the door.

Caitlyn was determined to find Ahri again and ask her about this charm magic the fox posses. Caitlyn grabbed Ahri's chart and quickly read over it. There were a total of five hotels in Piltover and Ahri has stayed in four of them. "That's it!" Caitlyn whispered. Caitlyn quickly put away the chart, left the station, and started walking to the only hotel that the fox hasn't stayed in.

Caitlyn stood in the lobby of the hotel leaning onto the wall closest to the entrance. She had her sunglasses on, and was sipping on a cup of coffee. She surveyed the lobby trying to find Ahri. "How hard is it to find someone with tails?" Cait thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected emotions part two

[Ahri x Caitlyn]

(A/N)_Hell everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter one. This story is still in progress so more Yuri will occur later on! Cheers!_

"Where could she be?" Caitlyn mumbled in an angry tone. "It's been thirty minutes since I have been here and no sign of a fox." Caitlyn was never wrong about criminals. Cait finally walked to the check in desk and asked if anyone by the name of Ahri has checked. The clerk rapidly clicked on the keyboard. Finally, the clerk said, "why yes Ms. Ahri checked in last night she is scheduled to check out at one, which is in thirty minutes."

"What room is she in!" Caitlyn demanded as she flashed her sheriff's badge. The clerk quickly wrote down a number on a piece of paper and handed it to the sheriff. Caitlyn yanked the paper out of the cleark's hand and opened it. The paper read "_Room 53 hallway A_." Caitlyn quickly took off her sunglasses, tucking them into her pocket, and ran down the hallway. She turned each corner with magnificent grace not letting a second slip by without her moving. She finally reached the door where Ahri was supposed to be. Caitlyn grabbed the handle and slowly braced herself against the door. She through her body into the door but the door didn't budge. "Shit!" She thought to herself as she got ready for a another tackle on the door. She started to charge the door again. She jumped up and through her whole body into the door causing the door to snap off its hindges. As she stood up she pulled out her rifle and shouted police. Expecting to find a very hostile Ahri ready to charm her, Caitlyn ran to the closest cover and aimed down sights. Caitlyn slowly peeked around her cover trying to spot Ahri and she did, but the fox was in no condition to fight instead the fox was laying there motionless near the foot of the bed. Caitlyn panicked and dropped her gun running to the side of the downed fox. "Ahri!, Ahri!, Ahri!" She shouted as she shook her body. Ahri opened her eyes revealing her golden pupils, her mouth moved but no words came out, her hand slowly started to lift up, but fell right back down. Caitlyn picked up the fox and handcuffed her. Caitlyn then supported Ahri and started walking out the door.

"MOVE!" Caitlyn yelled as she pushed through the crowded lobby of the hotel. She finally reached the street where she promptly called a taxi. The car pulled up besides the curb, Caitlyn quickly opened the door and set Ahri inside. She then flashed her sheriffs badge and commandeered the taxi cab. Caitlyn drove like a mad women, weaving in and out of traffic, and speeding. She finally reached her house where she quickly got out of the cab and unlocked her front door. She then carried Ahri inside and laid her on the couch. The fox's breath was faint almost gasps. Caitlyn with a worried look on her face called her officer who studied about succubus's.

"Get over here to my house now!" Caitlyn yelled at the officer. She then slammed the phone down in anger, but her mood quickly changed when she saw the fox starting to pant for air. Caitlyn moved to Ahri's side grabbing her hand and holding it tight. Then there was a knock on the door. "It's about time." Caitlyn screamed as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry sheriff. I hurried as fast as i could." the officer muttered. "What's wrong?" the officer asked. Caitlyn moved to the side to show the fox laying limp on the couch. "Oh my!" the officer gasped as he ran to the fox. He quickly set down his tool bag and put his hand on her forehead. "not good." he murmured.

"What?" said Caitlyn in angst. "It appears she hasn't fed in a while." the officer answered. "How long is a while?" Caitlyn asked nervously. The officer reached into his bag and pulled out a stethoscope. "About a month." He responded.

"A month?" Caitlyn said in shock. "I thought they always had to feed to live?" The officer looked at Caitlyn with a puzzled look on his face. "What now?" Cait asked.

"I found a note tucked in her pocket." he answered. Caitlyn promptly walked over and snatched the note out of his hands. She then opened the letter and read out load:

_"Dear whoever finds this,_

_5/24/46_

_I no longer want to live in constant fear of being caught. I no longer want to keep moving from city to city trying to feed. I have killed my share of people in this world. My beauty is a curse, my urges are a nucience. Being a succubus isn't as it seems, you can never learn to truly love. or trust. I started an experiment a week ago. i will only eat human food. Not feeding on a single soul. I only want to live in peace and not fear. If i can survive on human food only then i shall. I must change if i wanted to be excepted into society. _

_6/2/46_

_I grow weak. My urges grow strong. Human food can not satisfy me, but i must keep eating it to live. I have run out of stock. I am going to steal food for my cash flow is dry. If i don't make it alive remember me. I don't know how much longer i can last._

_6/3/46_

_Almost caught by the sheriff. She's cute. I had her right in front of me. Charmed and all. But i resisted. Escaped. Freedom. I am going to the last hotel in the city for this is my last night here. To all i have consumed i will be joining you shortly. Human food can not satisfy the hunger of me. My power is drained. Exhausted i grow. Weary i get. How much longer till i go? Time runs out. Why have i been cursed? My love for the sheriff grows, but being with her means feasting on soul. Which i cant. Shan't. Won't. Good bye my world, may you be cruel to others as you have been to me._

_In loving memory,_

_Ahri._

Caitlyn slowly closing the note stood in pure shock. Tears started swelling in her eyes. "S-sheriff?" the officer spoke in a quiet tone. "Go." Caitlyn said softly as she pointed to the door. "But?" the officer stammered. "GO!" Caitlyn yelled as tears started streaming down her face. The officer quickly grabbed his things, and ran out the door closing it behind him. Caitlyn sat down next to the dying fox and wept. Warm tears rolled down her face "Why? Why? Why me?" Caitlyn yelled as she fell to her knees. She couldn't believe it, she loved the fox. Why else had she searched for her for a month now? "It all makes sense." Caitlyn thought. She heard a faint giggle. Cait turned around to see the fox with her eyes open. They were glazed over with a white film. "I love you!" Caitlyn said as she scooted towards the fox. She tried to wipe her tears away. "i-iii-ii-lllovvvee...y-y...o-u too." Ahri managed to say. Caitlyn slowly lifted her hand and started to stroke Ahri's hair. "Please don't go." Caitlyn pleaded "I'll do anything to help you, You can feast on me!" Caitlyn tried to smile faintly. "NO!" Ahri gasped.

"Please, please do it for me." Caitlyn pleaded over and over again. Ahri gave Caitlyn a look. The sheriff almost understood. "I don't care how much it hurts me i just want to be with you." Caitlyn spoke softly. Ahri tried her best to nod but only managed to tilt her chin. Ahri's hand slowly turned pink and mist started surrounding it. Caitlyn knew what she had to do. She lunged forward burrowing her face into the mist. Caitlyn no longer had control of her body. She looked at Ahri and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips meeting. Caitlyn then proceeded to stick her tongue into the foxes' mouth exploring her inside. While they were locked in a tender kiss, Caitlyn felt a wave of pain surge through her body. Slowly the pain increased. until she couldn't take it anymore and passed out from the pain. As she fell to the floor her lips left Ahri's. She hit the floor and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected emotions part three

[Caitlyn x Ahri]

(A/N) _Hello! Here is part three. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to tell me what you think. Also, i am now going to start takeing pairing requests. PM with your suggestion._

_"Do you believe in love after life?"_

Caitlyn slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and sat up in a panic. "How did i get in my room?" she thought. She surveyed the room trying to spot a sign of Ahri. "What happened last night?" she thought as she started getting out of bed. As she stood up a wave of pain trailed along her spinal cord causing her to fall back to the bed in agony. Caitlyn tried once again to stand up. This time she was able to make it to her feet, but her legs were weak and cramped. She started to massage her legs trying to relieve the tension. "Did last night really happen?" Cait thought as she stumbled to the bathroom. She turned on the water, and got a nice cold handful of the liquid and splashed it onto her face. "That's better!" Caitlyn sighed. She started to walk out of her room, when a loud crash came from the kitchen. "What was that?" Caitlyn whispered. She tried to hurry to the kitchen, but she was in too much pain to keep up the pace. She turned the corner and peered into the kitchen, finding Ahri standing in the middle of the room, she was holding pots and pans in between her arms trying to maintain control of them. Scattered around Ahri's feet were broken plates, glasses, and assorted pots. "Hi!" Ahri said as she smiled. Caitlyn ran to Ahri and wrapped her arms around the fox's waist, burrowing her head into the fox's shoulders. "I'm so glad your ok!" Cait spoke ans her eyes started to water up.

Ahri embraced Caitlyn in a hug of her own. "I tried to make breakfast, but I couldn't figure out what to cook on." Ahri said as she pulled from the hug. "Sorry about the dishes."

Caitlyn looked down and shrugged, "There only dishes, as long as your safe im happy." Ahri smiled at Caitlyn. "How are you feeling?" Caitlyn asked. Ahri bent and to start picking up the mess, she responded "Weird, i feel diffrent." Ahri then stood up to throw away the pieces of glass. Caitlyn walked to he cabinet and pulled out two bowls, "What do you mean different?" Caitlyn asked as she took out a gallon of milk. "I don't want to feed anymore, It's like you satisfied my urge?" Responded Ahri.

"M-me?" Caitlyn gasped, "how?" Caitlyn walked to the cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal. "I don't know." Ahri said as she sat at the table. Caitlyn soon joined her with two bowls cereal. "So, how much of my soul did you exactly take?" Caitlyn asked casualy as she brought a spoon full of cereal to her mouth. Ahri was poking at her food with a spoon. "Enough." she said as she tasted the food. Caitlyn chuckled at the fox's curiosity to cereal. "Have you not had cereal before?" she laughed. A grin came upon Ahri's face. "I have, but im just not hungry now." She pushed the bowl forward. Caitlyn soon finished her breakfast and walked to the sink to rinse her bowl. "I'm going to get ready, please make your self at home." Caitlyn said over her shoulder. Ahri giggled and walked into the living room plopping herself onto the couch. "Alrighty!" She chuckled as she stroked her tails.

Caitlyn walked into her room, undressing and proceeding to the bathroom. She stopped by the mirror and examined her body. She twirled around as if she was modeling herself to people. She froze in shock as she saw her back. She had a scar in the shape of summoning script. Caitlyn was curious about the scar, but she would wait to talk about it. She got in the shower, turned on the water and let it hit her back. The droplets rolled off of her silky smooth skin. She moved her hand along her back feeling the scar that she had acquired. Caitlyn slowly turned off the water, making sure to stand under the last drops.

Caitlyn quickly dried herself. She put on a midriff top, making sure the scar is visible. Then put on some tight yoga pants that hugged her body showing her lines perfectly. She walked out expecting to find Ahri on the couch, but Ahri wasn't there. Caitlyn then walked into the kitchen, but still no Ahri. She heard the foot steps behind here. Caitlyn swirled around and braced herself for the worst, but nothing happened. Caitlyn ran down the hallway trying to spot the fox. She finally walked in to her room and spotted the fox lieing on the bed, her tails swirled in the air with magnificent grace. Caitlyn grinned, "Get out of my bed."

"Oh this is your bed? No wonder why it feels lonely." Ahri chuckled. Caitlyn grew angry at this comment and dashed forward to tackle the fox, but Ahri's tails were too quick. They stopped Caitlyn's charge and pinned her to the bed. "Now-now my dear Caitlyn lets not be hasty here." Ahri giggled.

"Hold on." Caitlyn said as she tried to pry the tails off of her. "What is it my dear Caitlyn?" Ahri whispered, her tails released the sheriff. "What is this scar?" Caitlyn asked as she rolled onto her stomach, revealing her back. "Oh my!" Ahri stammered.

"What is it?" Caitlyn said in a slight panic. Ahri slowly started to crawl towards Caitlyn. "It's my mark." Ahri whispered into the sheriffs ears.

"Mark?" Caitlyn responded. Ahri started to stroke Cait's back, outlining the scar with her slender finger. "I now can sense your emotions, I know what your feeling." Ahri started to turn Caitlyn onto her back. "I know your desires." Ahri leaned into Caitlyn and pressed there lips together. Caitlyn tried to speak, but was to engaged in the kiss to communicate her thought. Ahri broke the kiss and sat up. "I know what you want and what urge to satisfy."

"Your-your just using your charm magic on me arn't you?" Caitlyn quickly asked. Ahri tilted her head and a smile crept onto her face. "No cupcake, this is all you." Ahri then stood up and pulled Caitlyn with her. Ahri moved her hands to Cait's face embracing her head. She licked her lips then leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met echother. Caitlyn tilted her head trying to get a better access to Ahri's mouth. While the two were locked in a kiss Ahri's tails slowly started to undress Caitlyn, starting with her top. The tails ripped the top off and threw the pieces on to the floor. Revealing Cait's plump breasts. Ahri then pushed Cait onto the bed, Cait's back twitched in pain as the tender scar seared in pain. Cait ignored this pain. Ahri sat unstop of her chest. Ahri put her hands onto Cait's breast and teased them slowly. Caitlyn moaned. Ahri didn't want to hear Cait jus yet, so she kissed Caitlyn and shoved her tounge down the sheriffs thought, to the point of choking. Caitlyn's arms flailed, trying to do something but were quickly pinned by the tails of the fox. Ahri started to viciously move Cait's breasts. Finally she started pinching and rubbing the erect nipples. Cait tried to moan but Ahri shoved her tounge even deeper into her mouth. All of a sudden Ahri stopped kissing and smiled.

"This needs to go!" Ahri whispered as she tugged onto Cait's pants. Ahri's tales started to hook themselves onto the edge of the pant line. "Wait!" Caitlyn said "You need to get undressed to!" She blushed as she said this.

"If i must." Ahri said in a sarcastic tone. She took off her sleves and let her dress fall onto the ground. "Better?" Ahri said seductively. Cait reached out and touched Ahri's breast teasing her nipples very precisely. "No underwear?" Caitlyn asked as she examined the fox's body. Ahri ignored this comment and took of Cait's pants reveling her clit. "No underwear?" Ahri said mockingly. "Where you anticipating this?"

Caitlyn blushed. Ahri Started to tenderly kiss Cait's neck. She bit and sucked on her neck till red marks were left. Caitlyn started to fidget. "What's the matter sweetie?" Ahri asked inbetween kisses. Before Cait could answer Ahri spread the sheriffs legs, and started to kiss around the inner thigh. Caitlyn began to whimper. She grabbed her own breasts starting to play with them. Ahri took this as a sign to enter. She placed her tongue onto the outer lips of Cait's opening. Ahri softly licked. Caitlyn moaned in excitement and pleasure. Clear fluids started to seep out of the sheriff. Ahri lapped up every ounce of this liquid, enjoying the taste of the sheriff. The fox sped up her toung movement and burrowed deep into Cait's womenhood. The sheriffs hips buckled forward trying to get Ahri's tongue deeper. Her body shivered at this feeling, Cait's hands left her breasts and grabbed the hair of the fox. Caitlyn was in ecstasy. Cait's thighs closed upon Ahri's head, urging her to keep going. Ahri's tounge left the opening of Cait only to be replaced by two fingers. The fox rapidly inserted her fingers into Cait, causing a moan to erupt. Cait had never been touched like this before. Her body moved with the motion of Ahri's fingers. Cait was at the point of climax. "D-don't s-s-stop." Cait gasped.

Ahri knew Cait was about to cum. She quickly stopped and withdrew her fingers. Leaving Cait at the point of no return. Ahri smiled and licked her lips seductivly. "Please, please let me." Cait demanded.

"Not just yet." Ahri said seductively. She then turned around reveling he Clit to Cait. "It's your turn." She said over her shoulder. Cait was in agony. She needed to cum, but she complied with the fox and put her head in-between the fox's legs and licked the fox's tender area without any hesitation. The fox moaned. Ahri kept teasing Cait's opening. She outlined it with her finger casually slipping it in. "I'm almost there to." Ahri gasped "Well go together."

Cait continued licking tasting the fox's fluids. Ahri reached her climax she moaned pushing a finger into Cait, causing her to cum aswell. The symbol on the back of Cait started glowing it burned her back, but the pain was more pleasure than hurt. Liquids squirt out from both of the participants. Relived, the tension is Cait's body went limp, she layed there exausted. Ahri crawled up next to the sheriff. "Were now connected." Ahri whispered."

A faint smile appeared on Cait's face. "I'm not done with you." Cait said as she slowly sat up reaching into her drawer. She pulled out a small box. Undoing the lock and revealing a double ended vibrator. Ahri giggled at this sight. "So, this is how you mange life without someone."

Cait blushed. The sheriff leaned back a little spreading her legs. Ahri did the same. Cait stuck the vibrator into her tender pussy. She scooted close to Ahri, and stuck the other end into her. Cait flicked a switch causing the contraption to vibrate at great speeds. They both moved their hips letting the vibrator move in and out of them. Moans from both broke out. The vibrator was covered in a film of liquid. Finally they both came for the second time releasing the fluids. Caitlyn took out the vibrator from their inside and began sucking on the ends. Ahri soon joined in. The two collapsed down into bed exhausted. They looked over towards echother and give faint kisses to one another. Cait was panting.

"I'm glad i met you." The sheriff whispered. Ahri looked at Cait with her golden eyes. "I am as well, but my life is now in your hands." Ahri said as she stroked Cait's hair.

"What does that mean?" Cait asked.

"You hold my mark. My pleasure is yours." Ahri said as she smiled. The two hugged each other in a warm embrace letting there conscious slip away as they fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
